


Spawning Ceremony

by Cheer_The_Underdog_On



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alien Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/M, Fisting, Group Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheer_The_Underdog_On/pseuds/Cheer_The_Underdog_On
Summary: Link stumbles into town, and turns out, he forgot about a very special Zora holiday! Spawning season is upon the town, and everyone is engaging with Sidon as part of the tradition. What happens when a fun loving blond meets up with a mass of heated Zoras? You find out here, folks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO READ THE TAGS. Thanks. Oh yeah, review and maybe I'll write some more. Idk. My tumblr is @sweetsugarstar

Link doesn’t understand what all the pomp is about as he walks around town. Everything is decorated with feathers, flowers, gems. Anything that was shiny and bright lined the streets towards the center of the city. Of course, here or there, he would see a mother with her children, but usually with many children, as if she was watching over them. As the hard bottoms of his leather boots rang loudly through the streets, he finally saw a crowd of Zora seemingly circled around something, but he couldn’t quite see what. 

Climbing to the top of a nearby building, he was finally able to view overhead of the tall Zora people and onto a sight that he wouldn’t have ever been able to imagine. There was Prince Sidon in the center of the crowd, no, in the center of a mass of writhing bodies, as the others waited to take their turn with him. Their lewd moans floated to his ears as they pleasured each other. Fingers and tongues disappearing inside each other’s bodies to excite each other before they would turn to Sidon to release. Blushing, no, not blushing, that would imply embarrassment, and he was not embarrassed. Flushing, Link felt his skin grow hot as he envied all those Zora. Watching from his perch, he could get a clear view, and whatever this festival was, he wanted to learn more about it (or at least potentially get in on it if he could). His love for the Zoran people (and their bodies) was something he couldn’t put aside.

If his memory had remained intact, he would have been able to recall that Zora participated in a spawning season of some sort as spring rolled around, and the royal heir, the next in line to the throne, was to help facilitate that by giving access to their body. After all, the royal family was to serve the people, weren’t they? Mipha had once even participated in such an event, not that Link’s brain could recall that.

In the mass of bodies, Sidon lay panting in bliss. He’d been up since dawn in the square. As usual, the people were timid at first to come to him. His fan club had initiated, the older girls in the group came forward and began to play with him. Stroking his body which had been stripped of his medals and badges, they licked at him, exciting him as he stood until his cloaca began to open and his twin cocks began to unfurl and slip out. Teasing him, they’d stroked the small things, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip and moan, “Sidon, what are these? I would have thought you’d be bigger. Look at your size.” One of them giggled, flicking at one with her long tongue as her friend slipped a finger up into his cloaca, plunging him and causing his lubrication to begin to drip down his thick thighs and onto the paving of the street.

Head spinning, he couldn’t really muster a reply. He knew his size was perfectly fine for his height, but he didn’t get to think about that much more as she pushed him, lowering him to the ground, so she could begin to breed him. Slipping forward to kiss his cloaca with her own, she smirked up at her younger friend, “Beya, watch. Since our kind Prince has spread his legs for this special ceremony, all of us females get to press one of our eggs inside him, and then later the men will come and fertilize them.” She ground her cloaca against his, the friction causing his two cocks to flail for more gentle and loving attention. He whimpered out, cheeks purple as he tried to cover his face. Outside of the ceremonies, he didn’t participate in regular sex, so each year was just as intense as the last, “Ah, ah.” She purred, voice dripping with lust as her own blue fluids mixed with the ones between his thighs, “Let me see that beautiful face, my Prince. Watch me. Look at how much your people love you.” There was no romance here, though, only the hot heady scent of breading as the town’s heat began to sweep across them.

Doing as she asked, he uncovered his face only to see her thrusting cloaca begin to dilate as the first egg of the season was pressed into him. Warm and smooth, it slipped past his walls and filled him. His body instinctually responded with pleasure and the desire for more eggs. He moaned loudly, claws scratching at the pavement as the egg began to be squeezed by his muscles up into his sensitive egg pouch. “Sier,” He moaned, gripping at her hips, “Oh- Thank you!” He trembled as she finished, gasping loudly as the bliss of successful mating hit her, “Thank you for trusting me with your egg.” His cocks still slapped gently against his abdomen, waiting to tuck inside and fertilize the egg, but that time wouldn’t come. Not yet. 

A line of women had formed, and again and again, sweet cloaca kisses were pressed to Sidon. Submissively and graciously, he thanked each and every one of them as they found release and trembled above him. He was denied orgasm in process again and again. Body falling apart as his cocks throbbed at being ignored. A normal clutch of eggs would be anywhere between six to ten max, but by the end of the morning part of the ceremony, Sidon’s extended egg pouch was stretched with a number close to twenty-two. Each one being accepted by his needy body, his slit continuing to drip down onto the paving. A pool formed beneath his ass as he laid in his own slick. He could barely move, and definitely couldn’t stand, which didn’t matter at all. The second part of the ceremony didn’t need him to stand, only to remain with his legs parted.

As the clock rang for the second part of the ceremony, the men of the city came forth, cocks all throbbing as they had aroused one another. Each one grinned and grunted blissfully as they stuck their throbbing erections inside their loving prince, “Oh goddess, Prince Sidon. You’re just as warm and full as ever.” A Zora guard cried out as his pink semen spilled inside the egg pouch. The tongues that were playing with his cocks made Sidon then fall apart between the slick feeling inside him and the desperate friction that he’d been seeking. Even with twenty or more eggs inside him, he only now got to release his first orgasm as the women had ensured he wouldn’t get to fertilize the eggs. This ceremony was about him serving them as he carried their children. Trembling little cocks spurted his pink spunk up onto his toned abs, unable to fertilize the eggs he’d carry inside him.

“Yes, you’re a perfect prince. Look at how your entrance sucks up our semen. You’re always so excited for the breeding season, aren’t you? You love being bred like this.” Another guard’s hand stroked at the prince’s face which had been torn in constant expressions of pleasure and over stimulation for the last hours. At the hand, Sidon turned to nuzzle into it submissively. His mind surrounded by the fog of heat as yet more cocks were pressed inside him. His voice sounded far away from himself as he had only been able to release whimpers and moans of pleasure as his men used him in whatever ways their lust desired.

“Isn’t it just the perfect gift from your people? We pleasure you. Breed you like this. We all know you love to serve, Prince Sidon.” Again and again, those cocks and tongues sought to fuck him. Some were even so long, he could feel them poke and stroke the eggs inside of his pouch. He rode their cocks happily until the clock rung out, and he then laid there covered in the semen of his people. Those that hadn’t been able to get their turn, used each other to finish, but Sidon lay panting as his final orgasm hit him, spraying onto his chest before his cocks tucked back inside him to seal in the eggs.

Slipping forward as the crowd parted, Link looked down at Sidon and his extended belly. The prince was so full he could see the imprints of the eggs through the skin of the Zora, “Ah, Link, my precious friend.” He whimpered out, needing help to get to his feet, “Thank you, I’m glad you could make it to the city. Did you get to enjoy yourself in the mating season at all?”

This time blushing, Link nodded. From that roof top, he’d very much enjoyed himself, watching the prince fall apart again and again as he was used as the sex doll of his people, “Well,” Sidon rubbed his belly, “I should go to my nesting room with these. They’ll be ready to take up to the caves here in a few weeks and I’ll lay them there if you’d like to come. Citizens are welcome to watch me lay, but it’s not as pleasurable ordeal as the Spawning Ceremony.

Link nodded, knowing that if Sidon was telling him this, it was probably because he wanted the blond’s support. “So you will come?” Another nod. The prince gave him a tired smile, “That is good news. Walk with me, hmm? I don’t know if I can make it back to the castle easily in my current condition.”

~o~

The weeks passed, and while Link didn’t stay inside the city the entire time, he was there enough to be ready to walk with the Zora to the caves on the edge of the river that he had mentioned, “Zora have laid eggs for hundreds of years; it’s what makes us kin with the Rito. Although our people have separated a lot, we once were the same race according to our ancient texts.” Prince Sidon informed the blond as the other guards trailed behind them. “And this ceremony dates back to then, when we were more feral. Now it has become more symbolic, but Mipha and I both enjoyed it nonetheless as my father did when he was our age.” Link simply listened until they had reached the caves.

The cave was oddly humid and warm compared to the temperature outside, and within the walls of the damp cavern was a shallow pool. “This pool has been the sacred spawning grounds for this ceremony for hundreds of years. You are the only member of another race who has ever seen it.” Sidon gave Link a warm smile, “But you are my special friend, and maybe once we’ve moved past the time of heat, you and I could discuss something that has been on my mind for quite a while. Regardless, I want you to share this special affair with me.” He rubbed his stomach with a sigh as he waded into the pool and the guards dropped back to the entrance of the cave. 

Sidon moaned softly as he took a seat in the pool on one of the ledges that jutted out of the side. “Mmmm, please understand that I don’t mean anything disrespectful right now, Champion, but I must excite myself to open my entrance.” The Zora blushed beginning to play with his mound.

Blinking a bit, Link gave Sidon a soft, wicked smile as he began to undress and strip himself of his weapons until he too was in the nude, “Link!” The prince looked away out of Hylian respect, “What are you doing?” Both of his hands had flown to cover his face, but dropped when he heard the splash of the blond climbing into the water. “Ah-I don’t-?” Gasping Sidon’s head dropped back as Link began to softly massage at the mound that began to unfurl and become his cocks, “L-Link, oh goddess, your hands- Mmmm, please keep rubbing just like that.” Sidon’s voice was a low rumble in his chest before he broke into a whimper. With his cloaca open, the eggs had begun to drop into his canal. Link continued to stroke the red skinned Zora’s cocks as Sidon’s body clenched to begin laying the eggs, “Oh, here they come. Link, if you’d help me. Just, roll them to the side, would you?”

Link nodded. He would do anything for Sidon, and while this wasn’t exactly how he’d thought their first sexual encounter would go, he was pleased to see the prince in such a state of disarray and utter vulnerability. As he refocused on his task, he saw the first purple egg drop past the creamy lips of Sidon’s cloaca. With the small push and finish, the Zora man gasped in pleasure before he began to clench again. One by one, he slowly began to fall apart; his cocks sputtering in weak orgasms as his clutch was set onto the ledges by Link’s loving hands. The champion had expected the eggs to be rough and scaly much like Sidon’s skin, but rather they were smooth and fragile. He could clearly see the embryos in each one. It felt strange to hold twenty children before they were born, but Link happily did it. “Oh, Link,” Prince Sidon grunted, “I think-” His body clenched again, “Two are stuck against each other, and I cannot push any harder without risking breaking one. Would you fetch a guard to-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence. Link’s balled fist had reached up inside Sidon’s slick cloaca and unfurled to push around in his squishy egg pouch. “Link!” He gasped in pleasure as Link swirled his hand, unlodging the stuck eggs and caressing the inside of his lover’s pouch. Sidon whimpered in exhaustion as the last few eggs dropped out with ease as another orgasm ripped through him, “Goddess above,” He groaned sitting in a cloud of pink and blue slick, “I’ve never experienced anything like that. The way you just reached up inside me was amazing.” Sidon finally shut his legs, the pleasure of being empty, yet the twinge of missing being full, running through his body. Leaning forward, he caressed Link’s cheek softly before the championed simply kissed him. 

“Ah, I’m glad to see you carry my affections as well.” Sidon whispered, “Well, perhaps this is the last Spawning Ceremony I will participate in, hmm?” Standing on wobbly legs, he exited the pool, “Come along, Champion. I’m sure you don’t intend to stay in there and mother the eggs, do you?” He teased.

Climbing out of the pool, Link laughed and shook his head before dressing. 

What a weird and wonderful ceremony.


End file.
